metrofandomcom-20200223-history
Route F (New York City Subway)
The F Sixth Avenue Local is a service of the New York City Subway. It is colored orange on the route sign (either on the front and/or side - depending on equipment used) and on station signs and the NYC Subway map, as it represents a service provided on the IND Sixth Avenue Line through midtown Manhattan. The runs all at all times, from Jamaica–179th Street to Coney Island–Stillwell Avenue, running express through most of Queens, and local through Manhattan and Brooklyn. Service history *On December 15, 1940, the local tracks of the IND Sixth Avenue Line opened, and trains ran from Parsons Boulevard to Church Avenue. During World War II, service was extended to 169th Street during evenings, late nights, and Sunday mornings. *A 1948 map has the and trains switched, with the train going to Second Avenue, but the original service pattern was restored afterwards. *By 1951, the northern terminal was extended to Jamaica–179th Street. *On September 30, 1954, service was cut back to Second Avenue during rush hours, and 34th Street other times, when service was extended via the IND Culver Line. On June 28, 1956, service was extended to Second Avenue. On October 6, 1957, non-rush service was cut back to 34th Street. *On November 10, 1958, service was cut back to Broadway–Lafayette Street, due to construction of the ramp leading to the future Chrystie Street Connection. *On November 26, 1967, service was routed back to Church Avenue and Stillwell Avenue via the BMT Culver Line. There was some rush hour express service between Jay Street and Kings Highway until the 1980s, when it was cut back due to construction work and never replaced. *On May 24, 1987, the and services switched terminals in Queens. As part of the reroute plan, trains now terminated at 57th Street during late nights. *On September 30, 1990, the train was cut back from Jamaica–179th Street to 71st–Continental Avenue, replaced by the train. *Later that year, late-night service was moved to 21st Street-Queensbridge to replace the shuttle. *In May 1997, the train was taken out of the IND 63rd Street Line during late nights and was replaced by a shuttle. The train now ran local to Jamaica–179th Street. *On December 16, 2001, the 63rd Street Connector opened, connecting the IND 63rd Street Line with the IND Queens Boulevard Line. In a highly controversial move, the local train replaced the express in the heavily-trafficked 53rd Street Tunnel between Manhattan and Queens, while the was rerouted to the 63rd Street Tunnel. The began making express stops in Queens between 71st–Continental Avenue and 21st Street-Queensbridge at all times. *On September 8, 2002, Coney Island–Stillwell Avenue was closed for reconstruction. service was cut back to Avenue X, and service to Stillwell Avenue was replaced by a shuttle bus. The train returned to Stillwell Avenue on May 23, 2004, upon completion of the construction work. Route The following table shows the lines used by Route D, with shaded boxes indicating the route at the specified times: External links *MTA NYC Transit — F Sixth Avenue Local * References *Line-by-Line History